Double Life
by YsabelB
Summary: Unbetaed -- Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is. WIP
1. Prologue: Beautiful summer, 3 problems

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: The story is a WIP and I do not know how often I will be able to upload it.  
  
Prologue – Beautiful summer, three problems  
  
It was the best summer of his life, as far as the Dursleys were concerned. The fact that they ignored him all the time, as if he was invisible suited Harry quite fine. Only three things marred his beautiful summer vacations. Sirius' death, Voldemort existence and the OWLS results that wouldn't come. True, it was only the first week of July, but Harry really wanted to know if he would be able to take the NEWTs level potions course. After all, his future depended on it.  
  
And he missed Sirius. There truly was a difference between him being in hiding for a while and him not being there at all. It was the only adult Harry still trusted, but he wasn't there anymore. Contrary to Cedric's death, his godfather's was worst. The nightmare of both their deaths were still there, but he missed Sirius in a way that he could never explain. Not only that, but Sirius would probably not be the last victim, since Voldemort was alive. Him and that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. He snorted. Really he would love to hurt that bitch. The "righteous anger" never completely left. It's still there, cooled, but as powerful as ever. And it was part of what was keeping him awake right now. He needed to think of something else if he wanted a chance to fall asleep. Like flying on his broom, catching the snitch while Draco Malfoy...  
  
It was all it took for him to sleep and strangely it was one of the only night he didn't dream of death and pain.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Day

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: It's still a WIP, and I still don't know how often I'll update it. Maybe I'll try for once a week.  
  
Chapter 1 – Strange Day  
  
The next morning, like all mornings since the beginning of the summer, Harry Potter woke up without any prompting from an outside source. Lazily, he stretched himself. That proved to be different than the usual morning. Unless he was mistaken, his bed was bigger. Not by much, but enough that he fitted whole in the bed, even when stretching. Slowly, not sure what was happening, he opened his eyes. So far so good, he still couldn't see really well. Looking down, he saw that he was naked, so he got up and put some clothes on. They seemed bigger than before. He took his glasses and put them. They were a little loose on his face, which was strange, since they began being a bit too small a couple of years ago. He was still at the Dursley, at least. Still, his heart was beating faster than usual because of all the strange events. Since everything seem bigger, Harry summarized that he probably, for some reason, got smaller during the night. His bladder was annoying him, so he moved to the bathroom. Walking there was an exploit, because his balance seems way off. In the bathroom, when he reached inside his underpants for his penis, he found nothing. Panic taking control of him, Harry undressed, eyes closed, in front of the mirror. When he opened his eyes, he was overtly happy that the mirror was a muggle one. A wizarding one would have laughed itself silly, because it was now clear why he couldn't find his penis when he looked at himself with his glasses. He didn't have a penis. What he saw in the mirror was a small-breasted sixteen years old girl with black hair and green eyes, complete with a zigzag scar on her forehead.  
  
***  
  
The scream that followed could have waked up the death. Instead, it woke the Dursley up. The three of them ran to the bathroom and demanded that Harry get out right now. Still not thinking clearly, Harry got out after donning his clothes quickly. That resulted in a screaming match. Everyone was trying to scream louder than everyone else. Dudley, who was the most afraid of magic, was the first to stop. He simply fainted. Petunia was the second one. Completely disgusted with the even, she knew just enough about the wizarding world to know that even there, it was not normal to suddenly change sex like this. She quickly ordered Harry to write to "his sort" and sort it out. There was even a request that the neighbour see none of them. The screaming was enough to be asked very embarrassing questions by them, in her opinion. Still Vernon Dursley continued to scream until words could be understood in all that rage. Except that Harry didn't listen, it was all the same about him being a freak and how it was not the way to thank him for the house and food they give him, that he was an ungrateful brat. He just went to his room, closing the door in his uncle face and began writing an important letter.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Harry had to decide was who to write. He quickly decided that whatever happened, only three persons he would trust with this problem. Remus Lupin, as a friend of his father, would accept anything strange coming from him. Plus, he was a werewolf, so he would understand about having a secret. The second was Tonks. As a Metamorphmagus, she would probably understand the part about not feeling himself. She even was a woman, so maybe she could help him understand this body, at least until he was back to being male. The last one was simply the one who had the most chance of knowing what exactly happened to him, Albus Dumbledore. Except that the trust has been breached last terms when the headmaster had to tell him about the prophecy that he had hidden from him. Could Hedwig find any of them?  
  
"Hedwig, could you find the Headmaster, Professor Lupin and Tonks?", he asked his owl.  
  
She hooted in a reproachful way, insulted that he could underestimate her so much, so it didn't limited Harry's choice. In the end, Remus Lupin was the most logical choice. He didn't know Tonks that much and to disturb the Headmaster for something that could be benign seem preposterous. Now the problem was what to write. He knew that a letter could be intercepted, so there was no way he would write that he woke up a girl. It was true that it wouldn't help the Death Eater, but it could still end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. No, the best was to ask him to come see him, without letting the neighbour see him.  
  
***  
  
That evening, there was a man who Apparated in the middle of the Dursley living room. Uncle Vernon was livid. And was ready to scream when the man asked what was the problem with Harry and how they were better not had hurt him.  
  
"Remus? Are you alone?" The voice that asked the question was smaller and higher than usual.  
  
Remus turned around and started. Nothing seems wrong with Harry. He simply looked, well, female. He even smelt female. He said so aloud. That made the Dursley nervous while it discouraged Harry.  
  
"I'm not really surprised at that. I'm truly equipped like a girl right now. I want my male equipment back,» Harry told him.  
  
Remus shifted uneasily. "Well, I don't know what can be done. I'll take you to Dumbledore. It's probably a good idea not to tell to many people about this. Go pack."  
  
He turned around and began questioning the Dursley about the event of the day, so Harry hurried up and put everything he owned in his trunk without care to it. Then he ran downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in his hands. He almost felt in the stairs, what with the weight of his trunk and his impaired balance. Remus saw that and came to help him by taking his trunk from him. He then took a small Muggle book.  
  
"Now that the Ministry admit that You-Know-Who's back, the Headmaster had permission to use emergencies Portkey. That way, nobody will see us."  
  
Harry took a better hold of Hedwig's cage and took hold of the Portkey. While his uncle began to demand what they were doing, Professor Lupin activated the Portkey by saying "Hogwarts". The hook sensation began and Harry closed his eyes until he felt the ground reappear under him. He tried to stay standing, but his balance being different than usual caused him to crash on the floor. The hospital wing floor. At least Madam Pomfrey wasn't here, since the school wasn't running. Remus told him to sit down. The Portkey would have activated the ward alarm so the Headmaster would be coming about now. Harry sat down on the closest bed while the werewolf took the time to find a chair in one corner. They had to wait a while since the Headmaster rooms were far away, but finally he came.  
  
The reaction of Albus Dumbledore said it all about the situation. He came in with twinkling eyes but when he saw Harry, he did a double take. After that, he asked Remus "who was the young lady".  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Except that somehow, I'm female right now."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked closely at Harry before declaring that it really was him.  
  
"Curious. If it is what I think, it doesn't even run in your family. Yet, it had happened to stranger people."  
  
Both Remus and Harry were confused by the Headmaster comments, but then again it's not something that is very special. Harry simply asked Dumbledore what he meant. Apparently, some family had the ability to create every couple of generations a Gendermagus. That was a person who can change gender at will. The persons usually discovered their ability by waking one morning the wrong gender or by trying to change gender, if the family was know to create that ability.  
  
Coached my the Headmaster, Harry tried to concentrate on being male and he suddenly found himself exactly as he was when he went to sleep the night before, in the same clothes.  
  
"It is rare that it happens at night. From my reading on the subject that I did when Metamorphmagus, Animagus and Gendermagus fascinated me, changing while sleeping is the body way of letting an ability be know. Once you know you can do it voluntarily, it doesn't happen anymore. So there is no need to be afraid of waking up female in the boys dormitory."  
  
Dumbledore then looked at him with a very serious expression. The look on his face was even evaluating. Then, as if he had taken a decision, the Headmaster continued.  
  
"There is one thing that I would like to ask from you. It would be difficult, but not overly dangerous. It could even help you, should you decide to pursue a carrier as an Auror as Professor McGonagall told me you wanted."  
  
He looked so thoughtful about it all that Harry thought best to ask exactly what it was before saying yes.  
  
"What is it, Professor? What would I need to do?"  
  
"Well, we need to know the power structure of the Slytherin House from the inside. For the other House, it's easier, since they're less suspicious by nature. Worse, the other students are classifying even those who are not siding with the Dark Lord as Death Eater. Those are not trusted by those who are really siding with Death Eater and the result is that no one trust anyone."  
  
Harry reflected on that and added to the discussion. "Then you need a spy that is not known as a Death Eater but that won't condemn them on sign to gain the trust of people from the two factions. That way, you can tell who's who. Maybe, if the war is long enough, use them in the Order when the time comes, I am right?"  
  
The Headmaster beamed at him. "You are a bright one, my boy."  
  
"Then, Headmaster, how can I be of any use? I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, I hardly fit that description!"  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore eyes was back as bright as ever. "I only have three words for you, my boy: Gendermagus, Time-Turner and new student. Actually, that's four words isn't it? Don't you think that the Sorting Hat would be happy to Sort you to Slytherin?"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2: Until School Begin

Title: Double Life 

Rated: R content, eventually 

Summery: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is. 

Notes: The story is a WIP. I've calculated things and found that I can promise to update once a week. I'll put them up on Sundays, but it can take up to 24 hours before the page is actually uploaded on the site. So, new parts can be found every Monday. 

Chapter 2 – Until School Begin 

The next day, Harry already had made his decision. He would always be, during the school year, at two places at the same time. He even let the Headmaster know his decision at breakfast. Then began the preparation. He may be able to become a girl, but he still looked like James and Lilly Potter daughter. He needed to look like someone else. At least, Gendermagus were more like Animagus than Metamorphmagus on a point. Changing from a gender to another brought him back to what he last looked like as the other gender on two points: hair styling and clothes. If he was dirty as a gender, he would be as the other. It was a little bit like Animagus. After all, when Sirius got out of Azkaban, he looked as bad as a dog than as a human. 

The hair styling that didn't change would be a great help to make a difference between Harry Potter and the girl he would be to spy. He only needed to use a Hair Lengthening Potion. Then came the problem of the scar. No spell both Remus and Dumbledore tried would work. They had to put that problem beside to be solved later. Another thing was his eyes, since they were such a bright and uncommon colour. Fortunately, a simple spell could change the colour. It was admitted that the spell could easily be broken, but as long as people didn't see those eyes too long, they would not make the links between Harry Potter and "her". Tired of mixing the two personae, they passed at least an hour trying to choose a female name for Harry. It was far more difficult than they could ever have guessed. This name was too presumptuous for Harry taste, while that other one sounded too Muggle for most pureblood families. Finally, the name Fortuna seemed to please everyone. 

Now, Fortuna needed to have different strength than Harry, so nobody would compare them, ever. During the brief lunch they ate, they began discussing how to do so. The best way to do so would be by making sure that they had mostly different course. Except that Harry was pretty sure that it would be difficult, since Hermione would make sure that he took a logical list of NEWTs level course, even more that she knew that he wanted to try to become an Auror. It was then that Harry saw the perfect way to escape the problem he created for himself back in third year. Harry Potter had never done an Arithmancy course, nor an Ancient Runes one. Fortuna may even take Muggle Studies and have problems understanding things no Muggle-raised child would even think about. It seem like a good idea when he mentioned it, but he began changing idea when the Headmaster began preparing to teach 3 years worth for two different subjects during the summer. Dumbledore was so enthusiastic that Harry couldn't find the time between the older man sentences to tell him that it was actually summer. After that, he fund that it would look so lazy to refuse such an offer for courses that could probably help him to become an Auror. 

Harry was then let to himself, when the Headmaster when to finish the planning and Remus when to speak directly to Tonks and to Mr Smethley, whoever that was. Not really knowing what to do, Harry went around asking questions to painting about how long they have been there. He had never truly seen how boring Hogwarts looked during the summer. Finding his trunk back in the hospital wing, he began sorting through his books, looking for something to read. Finding nothing he hasn't read already, he took a parchment and began to note what he already knew about all the Slytherins he knew. He even made categories: know son/daughter of Death Eater; know son/daughter of people that were not Death Eater and an unknown category. All the names Harry could find fitted in the first or the last ones. Still, it would be very odd if a quarter of the school was actually evil. That means that even his vision of things was screwed. 

Dinnertime came quickly enough after that. Harry and Dumbledore discussed Harry's schedule for the rest of the summer. It had been decided that Harry would began using the Time-Turner right now, so he would already be in the beat in September. That way, he could be female and learn Arithmancy with the Headmaster one day and be male and learn Ancient Runes with Remus the other one. On weekend, Tonks would help him with girls' things he needed to know. Even now, hearing the Headmaster talk about him needing bras and being menstruated was very embarrassing. At least, it would be better with Tonks, since she was younger and female. Or maybe not, thought Harry, when he imagined himself talking with her about bras. 

It was decided that the next day being Sunday, Harry would go with Tonks buy clothes for Fortuna, as Fortuna. 

*** 

The next day was a real nightmare. Waking up in the hospital wing made him believe he had injured himself again. Tonks came about five minutes later, far to energetic for so early in the morning and demanded of him that he was ready to go in ten other minutes, as a female. 

When he was ready, fifteen minutes later, Tonks informed him that he would need to leave his glasses behind. They would need to buy new one. Then, she took some make-up from a pocket. It was foundation in about every shade imaginable. Tonks tried many before finding the one that seem invisible on Fortuna's skin. She used it to cover the scar and then explained to him the spell that would make it impossible to remove without ending the spell first. Finally, they walked to Hogsmeade to use The Three Broomsticks Floo directly to a store that sold magical glasses. The choice was great and Harry chose a pair that was pretty feminine and in neutral colour. The choice of spell that could be applied was enormous, but since it was only Fortuna's glasses, he chose only the minimum and an Unbreakable Charms. They went out to the next stop, the clothes. Harry never knew girls had so much clothing. He thought they would be buying some pairs of knickers and bras with one or two robes for when he would not be in uniform. Now he had ten sets of matching underwear and they were going to some store he never had hear of before to buy some summer robes. Then, only, they would go to Madam Malkin to buy his school uniforms and one or two winter robes. 

*** 

Finally, with far more clothes than Harry ever had, him and Tonks came back to Hogwarts. There, Tonks began to teach him what he would need to know so that he would really act like a young lady. Over the weekend of the rest of the summer, Harry would learn to remove the far to male mannerism he had, while developing some more feminine one. Plus, they would take the time to make Harry learn how to manage the girl centre of balance to be able to walk, go up and down the stairs and fly. Even if in the end, it would quickly be decided that Fortuna would be dead afraid of flying, because Harry usual grace on a broom disappeared as soon as he was female. 

*** 

The weeks for the rest of the summer were very tiring. Ten days of being Fortuna, then Harry, then Fortuna, then Harry… Ten days of studying two whole courses, so that he could take the OWLs at the end of the summer. Ten days of seeing what the student had seen in Muggle Studies, so he had an idea of what would be on the test. Because the Mr Smethley Remus had looked for had assured for Fortuna a real existence on paper. Fortuna was born the 5th of July in Great Britain to magical parents, but they moved to America were Fortuna was schooled in a small school. Since her parents and all her belonging disappeared in a magical fire of unknown origin, she was sent back home. She only had British citizenship, after all. Coming back to Britain, she hadn't done the OWLs yet, but she needed to do them to enter her sixth year. So he arranged for her to do them in the two last week of August. Since she was alone in doing them, she would have the result on the first of September. And that meant that Harry had to redo all of his revision during the summer. And since the subjects were not divided in the same way in America, she would take them all. 

*** 

There was only three small breaks in the routine that was set at the beginning of the summer. The first one was when he received his OWLs results, those of Harry. He kept the letter with him everywhere, to remind him why he needed to study. 

_Mr. Harry Potter. _

_We are proud of announcing to you that you have eight OWLs. The results of each exam are noted bellow. We want you to remember that this achievement is not the end of your studies yet; the NEWTs are yet to be done. _

_To your future achievements, _

_Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority _

_Ancient Runes N/A _

_Arithmancy N/A _

_Astronomy A _

_Care of Magical Creature E _

_Charms E _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O _

_Divination A _

_Herbology E _

_History of Magic P _

_Muggles Studies N/A _

_Potions E _

_Transfigurations O_

He only had E in Potions. He couldn't take it as Harry. That meant that he would have to take it as Fortuna, if he could make it. He needed to make it. He went as far as asking help from Dumbledore so that he could get an O in Potions, this time. As long as he was taking the course, he could take the NEWTs at the end. 

The second break in routine came with his birthday. He went to the Weasleys that day instant of doing any work. That was the first free day in a month and Harry had never been as happy to be free. Still, he insisted that the Dursley weren't that bad this year, since they thought that he was still there. For them, he was returning there due to the fact that Voldemort's apparent absence during the summer made the Headmaster weary of the Dark Lord plans. That day, he heard about every five minutes about the only exam were Hermione didn't have an O, Astronomy. Apparently, it was unfair because of the events that happened during the test. Every time, Ron complained that she was complaining for nothing, since he didn't even had an O to begin with. Like it was the end of the world to have less than three hundred percent on a test. 

The last break in the routine was the retaking of the OWLs. Except for the Defence Against the Dark Arts test that he missed on purpose because it was too Harry Potter, he did his best on all of them. Contrary to the first time, there were no rescue mission or attack during these, at least. 

Tonks had bought everything he needed on the 31st of August, both as Fortuna and as Harry. She came back with all of those and Fortuna's OWLs results that included almost the same letter before showing the result proper. 

_Ancient Runes E _

_Arithmancy E _

_Astronomy E _

_Care of Magical Creature E _

_Charms O _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts A _

_Divination E _

_Herbology E _

_History of Magic A _

_Muggles Studies O _

_Potions O _

_Transfigurations O_

He had twelve OWLs. He was happy not to have to show these to Hermione, she would be jealous that he had two more OWLs than her. Plus, he could take Potions! He would be able to do all the courses he needed to become an Auror. Now he could tell the Headmaster which course he would be doing, both as Harry and as Fortuna. 

After that, he would simply need to wake up before it was show time. 

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3: Train Ride

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning avec fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: The story is a WIP updated every Monday.  
  
Chapter 3 – Train Ride  
  
Morning came and Harry packed the rest of his things quickly. Compared to the previous years, the start of the year run wasn't very rushed. Tonks and Remus took him to King's Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ by using the Floo Network from the Three Broomstick to the Leaky Cauldron and then a Muggle taxi. Once on the platform, he sat down on the floor while his two 'guards' Apparated to Hogsmeade to take Fortuna from Hogwarts to the Platform 9 ¾. He had to wait only a small while before his best friends came on. In an amazing turn of event, the Weasleys were in advance. Maybe it was the fact that the twins weren't there anymore. This year, it was only Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that came to King's Cross. They would truly miss the twins.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw Harry, she was on him, assuring herself that those Muggles didn't hurt him. Harry had to work to be able to breath and some first years appeared amazed that some woman over hugged The Harry Potter. Ron, a little behind his mother, was clearly embarrassed by his mother's display. Hermione, on the other hand, seem to be waiting for her turn at smothering him. Harry, a little limply, let them do it. They needed the reassurance, since they thought he passed the whole summer with the Dursley. To say that instant he lived Hermione dream vacation! While he couldn't tell them the truth, he still could say that he was all right. Which was mostly true, except that he was a bit tired from redoing the OWLs.  
  
They got on the train. While Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect Compartment, Harry and Ginny chose a compartment that was empty and exchanged about their summer. Apparently, Ron was insufferable about Ginny having a boyfriend. It was sad to admit, but Harry was not surprised. He helped her find a few solutions that would help, which consisted of finding all the boys from Ron's dormitories and asking them to describe to Ron exactly how 'badly' Dean would treat a girl like Ginny. It was a good while on the ride before Ron and Hermione joined them. And if Hermione hadn't told him in her letter that she went to Ireland in the summer, he sure would know now.  
  
"And really, Ireland was just fan-tas-tic. There is a lot of little known place were druids used to perform their typical type of magic. So little is known about it since..."  
  
Ron wasn't listening since he already had head it. He was busier eying Ginny, who seem to want go get out of the compartment. Harry was not sure if he should pay more attention to Ron and tell him to lay off his sister or to be attentive to Hermione rambling about Ireland. Before he could decide, hell exploded. Which means that Neville and Dean joined them. That stopped short Hermione, but Ron was beginning to be red in the face. Apparently, he was still overprotective of his sister and did not like that she had a boyfriend. Harry decided that a tactical retreat was a very good idea.  
  
He went out and walked to find people from the DA to ask them about their summer. He met most of them, who all passed their DADA OWLs and took great joy in telling him. He even saw Cho Chang, the girl he had been interested in the year before, but he was still ticked off at her about that business with Marietta. When he went back to the compartment, only Neville and Ron were there. They were talking about the Quidditch team. Harry joined by adding that he thought that Katie would probably make a great Captain. Then followed a discussion about what the team would look like once all the position were filled again. After a small time, Hermione came back. Harry leaned towards her.  
  
"You too thought it was a good idea to see everyone else after the summer?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with a reproving look. "You abandoned me here! What was I suppose to do? I do want to defend Ginny, but Ron's going over the top. He doesn't even listen anymore!"  
  
After that, they all did a little bit of small talk until the yearly train meeting with Malfoy. Only insults were exchanged. It was almost as if Malfoy came to annoy them by obligation because it was traditional. In fact, Malfoy seem really distracted before disappearing.  
  
It was now dark outside. They were close enough to Hogwarts that they all went to get changed. Once the train stopped, they got down.  
  
"Firs' years over here! Firs' year follow me! Hello there Harry!"  
  
Hagrid was there to greet the new students this year. That in itself was very good news. Harry greeted him before going to a carriage with Ron and Hermione. He didn't look too much at the Thestral. Once they were all sat down, a girl their age was behind them.  
  
"I can sit here? Those carriage seem to feel pretty quickly."  
  
Turning around, Harry had the surprise of his life. She had long black hair curly hair and brown eyes. It was him, or to be exact, Fortuna. Ron was looking at 'her' strangely and nodded so fast he probably got brain damage.  
  
"I'm Fortuna Fitzgerald. And you are?"  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley. This is Harry and that is Hermione Granger."  
  
Fortuna smiled strangely and not exactly kindly at Ron. She turned and addressed Hermione, asking what house they were in.  
  
"Oh, we are all in Gryffindor."  
  
"Really. Myself I am hoping for Slytherin."  
  
She said that last bit looking disdainfully at her nails. Harry couldn't believe how she, well, himself was acting. True, he was supposed to get friendly with Slytherins, but did he need to be as nasty with his own friends?  
  
"You, stop looking at my cleavage, by Merlin," said an irritated voice.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and caught him actually staring at his breast. Well, Fortuna's. His best friend was leering at his own female form! He turned toward Hermione to find her glaring at Fortuna, jealous of the attention. When they got to Hogwarts, Harry got out fast. Knowing he would have to live that again tomorrow was almost too much. He almost ran to the Great Hall. Neither Hermione nor Ron remarked, as they were too busy glaring or leering at Fortuna.  
  
When they joined him and sat down, however, things got back to normal. In other words, Hermione and Ron began to bicker about how much of a pig Ron was, to stare like that at a girl.  
  
"Look, Harry didn't salivate because of her presence!" Hermione was trying to bring him in the argument, pleading with her eyes to agree with her.  
  
"Oh, no. You won't get me to take part in that argument."  
  
Fortunately, it was the very moment Professor McGonagall chose to enter the Great Hall. The first years looked even smaller than last year. One big difference was that Fortuna accompanied the professor. She followed directly to the stool and stood beside the teacher while the Sorting Hat was put upon it. It sang something about the quality of each House, but that told not to fall in the flaw of those House. Different, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Professor McGonagall spoke to the students.  
  
"This year, exceptionally, we have a transfer student. She will be sorted before the other. Then, it will be the first year turn. When I name you, just sit on the stool and I'll put the Sorting Hat on your Head. So, Fitzgerald, Fortuna."  
  
The girl sat confidently on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It took about ten second before yelling "Slytherin". She went to the Slytherin table, were student were applauding. Harry saw that 'he' sat between Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode. Malfoy seem not to be able to look elsewhere then at him. All Feast long, Harry caught Malfoy actively flirting with an uninterested Fortuna. Hermione getting impatient that all the male, or at least those sitting close to her, were staring at the new girl. Harry decided to talk to her before she exploded.  
  
"Look, Malfoy being awfully insistent, isn't he, and she doesn't look really interested. How long to you think before she slap him?"  
  
Even if he spoke softly only to Hermione, Seamus, who was sitting directly in front of her, heard. It didn't take long after that for the Slytherin table becoming the entertainment of the Gryffindor table.  
  
After a fun ten minutes for everyone, except Harry, Fortuna seemed to remark the Gryffindor interested in the going on. Almost immediately, Malfoy looked up before flushing. After about ten seconds, when they all thought that it was finished Malfoy suddenly became whiter that ever before taking a red taint that could rival those of the Weasleys. He got up suddenly and went.  
  
The Slytherins seem to find it even funnier then the Gryffindors. Fortuna must have said something that really impressed them, since Millicent Bullstrode was busy congratulating her with a slap on the shoulder that almost made the dark haired girl fall head first on her plate.  
  
Disinteresting himself from his fate for the next day, Harry concentrated himself on the reactions of his fellow Gryffindors. Most of the witches seem overjoyed that a boy got what was coming to him. Most of the wizards seem ready to consider her an equal not to be messed with. In other words, without using force, Fortuna just showed that she could hold her own. For most of the school, it was enough. But Harry understood enough about the cunning of the Slytherins to know that it would only make them more malicious in their dealing with her, just to try to get one over her. There were two results that were possible. She could fail and be relegated to the bottom of the Slytherin social scale or she could win and have a place equal or higher than that of Malfoy. She would need to pay great attention to Malfoy and all of his allies, because they were the one who could loose something.  
  
Turning back to the Slytherins' table, Harry looked carefully along it, till he found a particularly furious face. It was that of Pansy Parkinson. Maybe she was just mad that Malfoy left her alone with the task of helping the younger prefects, but it probably had more to do with how outrageously Malfoy had ignored her all dinner long.  
  
Finally, students stopped eating and the tables were cleared. Dumbledore began the usual announcement about the Forbidden Forest, which was just that, forbidden. They were told again about the interdiction of doing Magic in the corridors and of Filch growing list of forbidden objects that now included, under that term, "anything that had something to do with Georges or Fred Weasley, including all of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products." That made Ron ask aloud to those around him if he had the right to receive owls from his brothers. The Headmaster had to stop during his speech to let most of the school time to snicker, some at Filches rage at the twins and those close to Ron at the letter comment.  
  
When he began to speak again, Dumbledore was far more serious then he ever had been.  
  
"Due in part to the war that demand the attention of all with notions on how to combat the Dark Arts, and in part to the apparent curse on the post, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has been found. Since the course is still required of those students bellow fifth year and that some older students wish to specialise in the branch, a temporary solution has been found. You will be taught by your head of House, except for the Hufflepuffs that will be taught by Professor Flitwick, since Professor Sprout always had far to gentle dispositions to be particularly interested in offensive and defensive spells."  
  
There was a small break here that most Slytherin used to snicker at Sprout. Dumbledore levelled a glare at those students and they quieted swiftly.  
  
"Since those teachers already have a full course to teach, it has been decided that for the younger years, they would be tutored by older students. That means that students who had an OWLs in Defence Against the Dark Arts will be asked to tutor a small group of first, second, third and forth year. The teacher assigned to their House will be there more as a resource in case of problems than anything else. The afternoon of each Wednesday will be dedicated to that, so that nobody can argue about the tutoring not fitting in his or her schedule. Do not worry, you will receive a list of what most be shown. It is, however, important that the tutoring be received, because there still will be exams for everyone in the subject, except, of course, the sixth and seventh year who chose not to take the subject."  
  
There was a small laughter at that. Most students were far too busy being astonished about the tutoring part to react to the small joke.  
  
"Of course, we encourage more of those students to join the course. All requirement for it have been dropped."  
  
Dumbledore concluded by dismissing the students. Harry and his friends walked quickly to get to the Common Room before the first years. Hermione pleaded tiredness before retiring to her dorm. Ron and Harry were left alone, so they went upstairs were they begun a small discussion with the others boy about what course they had.  
  
"Imagine, I got six OWLs. I even had an A in Potions!"  
  
Neville seen to be still confused about his results, since he apparently had done a lot better than he thought he would. "I even got two O. In Herbology and in DADA."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, if we forget Hermione, you were one of those who learned the quickest in our group last year. I think that what said McGonagall in the first Transfigurations course last year most be true. You can't do things because you think you can't do them."  
  
Neville seem thoughtful after that, before shrugging.  
  
"Anyway, the important was that I could take Herbology and I don't have to take Potions anymore."  
  
Harry groaned. "I wanted to try to become an Auror and McGonagall said I needed Potions for it. Except that I didn't make it. The bastard asks for an O. If you had less than O, he won't let you in, apparently even if you're a Slytherin. I still took all the other courses I needed and I'll try to make for it anyway, but it's possible I can't. McGonagall did say that they asked for five NEWTs, and listed some I would need, but never say it had to be those."  
  
Ron seems to pale. "I only took four courses. I won't turn into another Hermione. She already told me she was taking eight courses. Including Potions."  
  
Harry snickered. "Well, we can let Snape scare us all away. We're Gryffindors. Must like up to our name. I would have taken it if I could just to annoy the greasy git."  
  
"Merlin, now I want to go ask McGonagall to add me in that course. I did had an O in Potions."  
  
Dean gave the impression more of considering than of being definitive. But when all the other boys began to promise to help with his Potions homework and to help him with catching up with his others homework when he got detention from Snape convinced him. After that, the y mostly felt silent and the last thing Harry remembered was Neville snores.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: Fortuna's day.  
  
I want to thanks those who reviewed. I'm happy that I'm not the only one who enjoys the story.  
  
LadyLilyPotter: It thinks you actually influenced my story. Or I just got confused myself when I wrote about Harry reaction to Fortuna. As for the class, I thought it was very important, if not, it would be easy to do the link between them.  
  
Witchfire37: Well, I did want to write about the changing gender part of the story, but my idea was more about Harry finding himself in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Lanfear1: That was my idea too, when inspiration stuck.  
  
Pegeuk: I can only wish that you remembered the title. I did want to make this fiction more than just a changing gender one and I'll to my best to let the "spying in Slytherin" part his rightful place.  
  
Anonymous: I will, thanks for the encouragement. 


	5. Chapter 4: Train Ride, Repeated

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: The story is a WIP updated every Monday. As for the she/he and his/her problem, Harry still think of himself as a boy, except when he is forced to acknowledge 'his' feminine attribute. That does mean that as long as he is in girl form, he could be referred to both as "he" and as "she". Also, by rereading previous chapter, I found obvious mistakes. When I find one, it gets corrected, but some may still appear while you are reading.  
  
Chapter 4 – Train Ride, Repeated  
  
Ron waked Harry the next morning. Fortunately, it was still early enough for him to take a shower. It had been decided that the best way to do the switch was the only time he was alone, meaning while he was washing himself. Therefore, every time he woke up as Harry, he would shower and use the Time-Turner, set so he always ended in a girl shower in Slytherin. Every time he would wake as Fortuna, he would use a special Portkey that was made for him. It was a special one, which could be used multiple times to end up in exactly this shower. Which have Repelling Charms that made everyone choose another shower. It was exactly like the Muggle-Repelling Charms that have been used at the Quidditch World Cup, except that it repelled everyone but Gendermagus. The same had been applied to the shower he was to use in Slytherin. It was a rather brilliant idea. Now all he had to do was to take his shower at approximately the same time everyday.  
  
Therefore, he took his shower before using his Time-Turner. Then, all he had to do was switch gender and do as if Fortuna had just only taken her shower. Getting out of the small shower to the little changing room just outside, he found a big problem. Since the day before he hasn't taken a shower there as Fortuna, he had not taken any clothes there. Because he was going to take the train like everyone else, all of 'her' things were in the hospital wing, were he slept last night. So now, he was a naked girl in unknown territory.  
  
He may be almost alone in the castle, but Filch and Dumbledore were still there. He may have been able not to be seen by Filch, but he did not have the map to be sure this time. It would be especially bad, because the caretaker did not even know someone beside Dumbledore was in the castle. He knew that Hagrid was still in his hut, but he had nothing to do inside, so there was not any problem from that side.  
  
Since his Time-Turner was made to go back a whole day at each use, it was still the same time in the morning. He was naked and he still had to wait two hours and a half before going to the hospital wing. After all, he did not remember seeing himself this morning. Instant, he went out of the shower and explored. By going in one of the dormitories, he found a sheet to at least cover himself a bit. He visited all the dormitories before going up to the Common Room.  
  
The main differences with of this place with the Gryffindor Tower were the colour scheme and the orientation. Everywhere you went up for in Gryffindor, you went down for in Slytherin. One last thing was the complete absence of windows. He tried to understand how owls could come in and out the air changed. While walking around, he found a spot in which the air seems fresher. Exploring around, he found that it must be a charms of some sort. As for the owls, he could not find anything.  
  
Harry found another difference, when he looked more attentively. The furniture was arranged in smaller groups, as if the Slytherins preferred to sit in groups smaller than the Gryffindors. In a way, it made a lot of sense, since Gryffindors, by nature, were more open and playful than Slytherins.  
  
Not being sure of how long he has been there, Harry decided it was time to risk going to the hospital wing. Getting out, he had a vague idea of were he might be. The idea, for now, was to go up or to find the Potions classroom. Then he would be able to get were he was going without problems. He found stairs fast, but they went nowhere. After going back down and roaming for a while, he found himself in front of Snape office. From there, it was easy to find his way. He even got in the hospital wings in time to see himself being led away by his 'guards'. He went in and clothed himself as hastily as possible and found his make up to hide the scar. After that, he just had to wait for his 'guards' to come back.  
  
***  
  
It was about an hour later that Tonks and Remus knocked on the door. Already set to go, he followed them immediately. Remus hid under an invisibility cloak, probably one of Moody Mad-Eye. Tonks changed her appearance it she looked nothing like earlier. It would not do for Fortuna to appear with the same people as Harry. They used The Hog's Head Floo and they went to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked instant of taking a taxi. It was a long walk, but they did not want to use the same mean of transportation.  
  
Once on the Platform 9 ¾, his 'guards' disappeared and he was ready to began his spying job. He began to walk to the train, when he was almost walked over by a blond wizard. It was, not surprisingly, Malfoy. Prepared to answer to insults, Harry was surprised when Malfoy began to apologies with great enthusiasm. That and he seem to be speaking to his breasts and not to Fortuna herself. Remembering Ron's reaction from the day before, or from later in the day, he began to ask himself what was so fascinating with his breasts. They were quite small, but otherwise normal. As a guy, he thought that it was big breasts that were supposed to be particularly interesting.  
  
When Malfoy finally decided that repeating "sorry" over and over was not an excellent way to make a good first impression, he visibly collected himself.  
  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
This time, Harry was ready to take the offered hand.  
  
"Fortuna Fitzgerald. May I ask in which year you are?"  
  
Harry knew the answer, but making Malfoy tell 'her' himself would make mentioning it by accident before being told impossible. It was shocking to see how the boy ended up blabbing because of a girl. Now Harry knew why the blond boy was distracted when he met them on the train. It even took the Head Boy, out of the Prefects Compartment to look for the missing Slytherin Prefect, to stop him from telling uninteresting facts about the five previous years to Fortuna. Harry felt that he needed a mirror. Girl did not react like that to him. Well, except Ginny. And Parvati.  
  
Anyway, he found a compartment were a seat was free. He chose well, since of the five persons inside, four were Slytherins. It was, after all, a good idea to get friendly directly on the train. One of them was the little known Daphne Greengrass. He did not even knew what her name was before she presented herself, and she has been in a lot of his courses. The others Slytherins were Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini and Angelus Warrington. Harry almost laughed when he learned Warrington first name. He looked like anything, but an Angelus. Moreover, he knew him as Warrington from Quidditch.  
  
He was so busy analysing the social structure of the group to better integrate himself, when Malfoy came back. That brought up the breasts looking problems he found he had. Actually, only with Ron and Malfoy he seam to have that problem. Both Angelus and Blaise were normal.  
  
So his problem was peculiar to Ron and Malfoy. It was so unexpected that he already had found something in which they were alike. It was not long before Pansy Parkinson came looking for her boyfriend. Harry had to ask to the snickering girls what was so funny. Apparently, Pansy was a very jealous girl and she was a leech, which annoyed the blond boy more than it should be possible. Harry stopped to look at the interaction between the two of them.  
  
"But Honeypoo, I've been looking for you all over the train," was saying Pansy in a somewhat falsely sounding sweet voice.  
  
"Pansy dear, I was in the Prefect Compartment, with you. You know, as sitting just beside you. And don't call me disgusting names like that. My name is Draco. Not Dracypoo, not honeykins, darling or whatever you come up with!"  
  
It was very strange to see things from the inside. It really did seem as if Malfoy was constantly annoyed at Pansy. When he got out to escape from his girlfriend, Harry turned back to Millicent and Daphne.  
  
"Are they really going out?" he asked them.  
  
"Sure they are. I can prove only three generations up that I'm a pureblood. It's enough for most, but not the Malfoys. Millicent is from an old family but they are second cousins, too close to wed. The Gryffindors are Muggle- lovers, as are the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws are Muggle-lovers or not pure enough or too closely related to him. Same for most older Slytherins. In other words, it's Pansy or nothing," Daphne told him.  
  
"I would choose nothing," Millicent added.  
  
Harry smirked. "I would too. After all, after school he could meet foreign witch. I know there is a very well thought of school in France, Beauxbatons, and another called Durmstrang somewhere in Europe. A more suitable girl could be found, after graduation."  
  
Harry really wanted to hear what the girls would tell him about that. He just enounced an opinion that was conservative and that would fit well the mentality of people like the Malfoys.  
  
"His father would never accept the possibility, but he could marry someone from even farther. The choice is too limited not to. Unless he really wants Pansy." Daphne was making disgusted face at them and they all laughed.  
  
Time passed quickly as wedding politic about pureblood was discussed. Beside them, Blaise Zabini added a comment once in a while, but mostly concentrated on arguing about Quidditch rules with Warrington. It was dark outside when they got to Hogwarts. Being five persons, they could not all fit in a carriage. Harry told them he would go, since he would meet other people that way.  
  
He went behind 'Harry', the real one. He saw himself being surprised. He asked about joining them and Ron reacted exactly as he remembered. The presentation went and he saw how Ron said his family name and Hermione but not his. That Hero sidekick complex of Ron was a royal pain. But it was not as if he did not envy Ron for having a family. He let a comment about Slytherin pass that would help annoying Ron. After all, he wanted him to stop acting like a guy that has just seen a veela.  
  
Now that it was really 'his' breasts that were being leered at, he was annoyed beyond belief. As a boy, he never truly saw how much of a pig Ron could be with girls. Now he was just mad. It was his body. The red head had no reason to look at him like that. To yell would do nothing. But if he got Hermione attention, she would leach at him. That and a hurtful comment would make Ron at least look elsewhere. While saying the cleavage comment in an irritated voice, he reflected that he now understood why he was mean to them.  
  
It was perfect in a way. As a Gryffindor, he was everyone perfect boy. People refuse to see his less golden side and got mad when he showed it. Except that the Slytherins had only responded in kind. Smirking and sarcastic comments did not make everyone ask you what was wrong. They simply took it in stride.  
  
When the carriage stopped, he let them get out first and stayed behind so that he would loose them. It was too weird to comment. It would be best to make sure not to be in contact with himself too much, the strangeness of living twice the same event with different points of view was too much. He would need to be in the same room, but distance would probably help.  
  
When he reached the door of the school, McGonagall joined him.  
  
"Are you Miss Fitzgerald? Follow me, please." The teacher then walked directly to a room close to the Great Hall without waiting for an answer. Once there, they waited for the first years and the teachers told them about the houses, then told them to wait there while she went to the Great Hall.  
  
"Your not a first year," said a particularly round boy in the front of the room.  
  
"No. I began my schooling somewhere else. I do not have a house yet. I think that's why I'm waiting with you." It was polite enough. None of the other first years were courageous sufficiently to speak to the older girl.  
  
The first years were beginning to fidget when professor McGonagall came back and asked them to follow. She told Fortuna to follow her up to the stool and that she would be Sorted first.  
  
The strangeness of living the same situation twice came back and distracted Harry while he tried to understand it. He came back to reality when to hear McGonagall said "So, Fitzgerald, Fortuna."  
  
Sitting on the stool, the hat was put on his head. It fit him better than when he was a first year was his last thought before he was distracted by the hat.  
  
"Resorted, hey? I did ask you if you were sure and you were. But I still think you would do well in Slytherin."  
  
The last word echoed trough the Great Hall and Harry went to sit beside Millicent. Unfortunately, that meant being beside Malfoy. The boy kept refilling his drink and adding things on his plate. He was sitting annoyingly close to him and Harry was loosing his patience. When dessert appeared, Malfoy laid his hand on his arm.  
  
Stopping talking with people around, Harry turned to him. "Cease this behaviour, your being annoying," he said before shaking him off. The blond boy let go but kept invading Harry's breathing space. After a couple of minutes, wanting to be able to breath, Harry had to push him a little. The two continued to battle like that until they had the attention of most of the table. When he saw Malfoy look at his breasts again, he looked to look for Ron. He remarked that all the Gryffindor were looking at them.  
  
"You know, looking at my breasts like that show that you are as much of a pig as that red haired lout that was called something like Wisely, the one sitting at that table where they are all looking at us."  
  
Malfoy looked up and saw that it was true; the whole table were looking at them. He flushed when he seem to understand that he was compared to Ron, since it was the only one whose name sounded like Wisely.  
  
"Is he a relative of yours?"  
  
That was the coup de grace. He went white, spit something about having nothing to do with peasant like those, reddened and stormed out. The whole table was cheering. Millicent was particularly happy that "Draco got told off for once."  
  
After stopping himself from falling into his plate when Millicent slapped in on the back, Harry explained himself.  
  
"Both are pigs. It's apparent that they are from different social classes. Maybe after being showed that he was acting like a low class, he would act like someone of his actual social class. He made great care not to look at Pansy. As long as she could think that 'Fortuna' had not remarked her rage, her revenge risked being less subtle. He had two choices in case of magical attack. He could react and having great chance of winning or choose to loose. The first one would gain him respect, while the second one would cause fewer questions. After all, he was supposed not to be that great at Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Maybe he could give all he had, duel like, but using only charms. After all, he was supposed to be strong in that subject. He would need to react differently enough so that nobody could compare him with 'Harry Potter'. The beginning of Dumbledore speech brought back to memory that the Head of Houses would teach Defence. With Dumbledore urging students to take the course, maybe he could join, so that he could learn to different technique.  
  
When the students were dismissed, Harry asked Millicent to show her the way, because he did not knew the castle. It was far from true, but it was true that even after searching the dungeons level this morning, that was a place where he could loose himself.  
  
Millicent took him by a far shorter way than the one he took earlier and Harry tried to memorise it. He would probably need to get lost a little on the first week and to ask how to go at places where he knew very well how to go, but that did not meant that Harry liked being lost.  
  
"Millicent, when to you think I could talk to our Head of House. I think I will take Defence, since I can."  
  
Millicent blinked at him. "I thought you would have had better teacher than us, at another school."  
  
Harry encouraged her to talk about past teacher, since it diminished the risk of slit up. When the retelling was done, Harry agreed, just for sake, that he had had better teachers. He just had problem with that subject.  
  
When they reached the Common Room, Harry learnt that the password was Unforgivable Curses, which was not, in Harry opinion, very original. Once inside, he found the first years speaking with Snape. Harry approached, when Snape looked in his direction.  
  
"Miss Fitzgerald? Please join us. I was enlightening your younger housemates about the significance of House pride."  
  
Snape seemed to be looking for an answer despite the factual phrasing. Harry walked closer.  
  
"Yes, I know Slytherins always were seen as Dark Wizard. Common folk do have a tendency to mix evil and cunning, professor..." Harry trailed of, as if to ask for his name.  
  
"Snape, professor Snape. I trust you will fit here well. You can follow Millicent to your dormitory."  
  
It was a clear dismissal, but Harry thought it was the perfect time to ask about Defence.  
  
"About defence, could you see if I could join? I would like to, in spite of my A in Defence."  
  
Snape seem annoyed that she ignored the dismissal and informed her that she would see. Thanking him, Harry went to join Millicent. In the room, there were only four beds. Only Daphne, Millicent and Pansy shared the room with him. Not at ease with sleeping and keeping his thing in the same room as Pansy Parkinson, Harry used a spell on his trunk, so that only him could open it. Then, he set a Perimeter Charm around his bed. It was set to wake him up if someone came close.  
  
Millicent and Daphne nodded at her before doing the same. Pansy did too, but she seam furious. It was, from what Millicent told her, normal to set those charms. They would, the next year, annoy the first years until they began doing the same, too. Pansy wanted to begin that year by making her learn to do it. It was a good way for revenge, because Snape would approve, like he does about the first years.  
  
Before going to sleep, Harry asked what courses they were taking.  
  
"After all, I do not know the way. It would be easier to follow one of you if we have the same class."  
  
Daphne seemed curious. "What do you take?"  
  
"Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. Oh and I asked Snape to add Defence," he said easily.  
  
Pansy got closer to them while inserting herself in the conversation. "Muggle Studies? You want to learn about these beasts?"  
  
Harry decided that the best to do was to keep his calm. "Yes. I absolutely hate to go in the Muggle world, but sometime it is inevitable. At least, this way, I now what is dangerous and what is not in their world."  
  
Pansy sneered at her. "Those things could never defend themselves against us. We are stronger than them."  
  
Maybe she could be thought something. "Do you know what a gun is?"  
  
Pansy mocked him deliberately when she told him that she could not care what that was.  
  
Harry snickered at her. "They use that to do the same thing as the Killing Curse. It may be less effective, but if you do not get out of the way, even a witch could die."  
  
Loosing his smile, he looked with his most menacing face. "I prefer enduring that course but knowing what that is and not dying a stupid death."  
  
Turning around, he wilfully ignored her as he asked Millicent and Daphne if they had courses in common. Both had Charms, Potions, Defence and Muggle Studies. When that last course was named, Pansy snored but they ignored her. Neither had Runes but Daphne had Arithmancy. Showing that he was reassured that he most likely would have someone with him tomorrow, Harry went to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: Harry and Fortuna settle in. 


	6. Chapter 5: Classes

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning avec fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: The story is a WIP updated every Monday. Except this one is late and short.  
  
Chapter 5 – Classes  
  
The next morning, after his shower, Harry went down to breakfast with Ron. Comparing their choice of courses, they discovered that they had all of them together, except from Herbology that Ron decided not to take. As lazy as the red head was, he took what he considered the minimum. When Hermione joined them, she found her schedule horrible. She took as many course as she could without using a Time-Turner. After all, the last time it drove her crazy. Harry was pleased to learn that she was taking Herbology. It is true that at least Neville was taking the course, but it was even better to have Hermione with him.  
  
Looking at their schedule, they found that some course included students from all Houses. Those were the optional from third year (Divination, Muggle Studies, Runes and Arithmancy) and Potions. All the others were a combination of two houses. And they had charms with Slytherins, with Fortuna. It was the first one in the morning that day.  
  
It would have been all, except that there was a tick envelope tied to his schedule. Once opened, it was a request to tutor the forth years. It included some information, like what should be seen by them, which took many pages, and the name of those students. There was fourteen of them. Reading the list, Harry found that it would not be too difficult. Those were mostly things that he showed to Dennis Creevey last year. Those were a year older. With two or three hours per week, he could teach them all of the syllabus with no problem.  
  
The only problem was that with Quidditch and his courses, he would not be able to continue to hold the DA with as many meeting as before. It was true that since they would actually be taught this year, it was less necessary. Harry decided to think a little bit about that. Teaching would be hell since the Gryffindor would be learning different things from the rest of them. Maybe if it was transformed in a kind of Duelling club.  
  
He was shook out of his daydream by Hermione. She was absolutely, totally, completely exited at the prospect of even harder courses from which the less gifted students have been removed. When they got to the classroom, it was to find Flitwick as exited as Hermione at the chance of teaching this subject.  
  
The day passed quickly and they met that evening in the Common Room to speak with professor McGonagall about Defence. Apparently, she would teach both them and the seventh years at the same time, but she would teach twice as often. Around the Christmas break, they would have a sixth years final and after that the course was mandatory only for the seventh years that were to take the NEWTs. Sixth years were encouraged to continue, since it would help them achieve greater result in seventh year and augment their chance of surviving in the war.  
  
After that, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Katie went to McGonagall to confirm that they would tutor. Hermione had the third years, Neville the second years and Katie the first years. That all tutor were DA members was a real ego boost for Harry. Katie took members of the Quidditch team to talk to them as the new captain and arrange for everyone to be there for the trial, since they were missing a chaser. Ginny had to try too, to confirm her new chaser position.  
  
After all of that, Harry hurried to began his homework. It has been so had to stay up to date the year before that he wanted to be sure this year.  
  
The next morning, he received his schedule as Fortuna. There was no envelope tied to this one, since Fortuna was not good enough to be asked to tutor. Instead he found a schedule with very little free time. At least he did not have the DA, nor Quidditch. He found charms easy and decided that he would to well to show of just a little in that course. He wanted the others to think he learned fast but not that he read ahead. It would be bad to be asked something that he had not learnt yet.  
  
The day progressed with Arithmancy. Since beginning to learn about that branch of magic, Harry could understand Hermione enthusiasm. The subject was fascinating. What was even more intriguing was the way Malfoy acted normal. There was no more leering or inappropriate behaviour. Harry stopped him at dinner and publicly congratulated him in being far more sophisticated than the day before.  
  
That caused Pansy to call him a bitch under her breath. Having heard, Harry found that he had to respond.  
  
"Pansy, I am aware that you do not like me. I do not like you either. That known, as long as we do not cross each other, nobody have to be hexed."  
  
Pansy liked his idea so much that she simply tried to hex her there, in the middle of dinner. Harry had dunked and Snape was there almost immediately. He looked at the new girl and asked, pointedly, if there was a problem. Harry understood that it was his way of asking if he should intervene. He simply shook his head. When Snape was far enough, he turned toward the pug faced girl.  
  
"Parkinson, you want war, you will have war."  
  
He turned around and walked out. He knew exactly what to do but he needed time in the dormitory without Pansy knowing. He would break the girl locking charms and spell object using timed charms. Many of them, over a long period, like a month.  
  
That night, Pansy blanket was suddenly under the effect of a Freezing Charm. After the screaming and the accusation, Pansy went to attack Harry. As he had established real wards around his bed that only him could walk over, she only went madder and madder. Or so Harry was told later since he had put Silencing Charms around his bed.  
  
Time continued to pass and Harry gained a reputation in Slytherin. Already the next morning, everyone knew that Pansy had not slept a wink because of Fortuna. Millicent and Daphne had not either, but they were in far better spirit than the other girl.  
  
On Harry's Wednesday afternoon, he began his tutoring sessions. To contrast with the previous teacher and correct the bigger problems of her teaching, he started directly with spells. After looking at how quickly they learned, Harry choose to teach them three hours per week. Since they were far more being with the spellwork, they would do two hours of those each week and only an hour of theory. The part about actually doing Defensive magic caused cheers while the idea of theory seam to make most of his students ill.  
  
On Fortuna's Wednesday, they had their first Potions class. It was a small group, since they were only twelve. Harry was not surprised that half of those were Slytherins. There was Hermione and Dean from Gryffindor, three Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. Except from that, the class was interesting. Snape was not after his hide, so he could brew with no more stress than necessary and Snape was a little bit less snaky, as there was no disaster students to explode them all.  
  
He was still Snape, but it was fun to be on the side of the favoured for once. With so many favoured students, he was teaching more to them and ignoring the others. In other words, it was better than he ever thought Potions could be. Moreover, he could understand better, since he had studied all summer to retake the OWLs.  
  
On Harry's Thursday, a rumour was all over the school about Pansy Parkinson having tried to kill Fortuna Fitzgerald. The poor girl had been poisoned before being stabbed and pushed down the South Tower. Or so said Parvati and Lavender. Since the new girl and her would-be murderer were at lunch, that confused everyone. It was clear something had happened but what was a mystery.  
  
It was in case situation like that happened that Harry did everyday as Harry first. It did not help a lot but he knew better when to be on his guard. The day passed too slowly for Harry's taste. He just wanted for it to end. He knew nothing about the situation. He wanted to go ask himself, but he could not be seen talking with 'her'. Instead, he made sure to get a good night of sleep.  
  
It happened when he got out of the shower. Pansy, thinking he would not wash with his wand, tried to attack her. Harry used a simple Banishing Charm on her and she banged her head on the wall. Furious, she got up and attacked the other girl physically. Harry was able to get her with a Hair- Thickening Charm before loosing his wand. After that, all he had to do was fight dirty with hair pulling. He found his want back and hit her with a "Petrificus Totalus".  
  
Then, he took his time looking in a tick book for the right spell to use. He cast it on her and released the body bind. He went to sit in the Common Room before going to breakfast. When Pansy walked in, she sat across from her.  
  
"I will kill you, you filth," was what she immediately said. Her whole face was distorted by hate and she looked awful.  
  
Harry simply smiled benignly at her. "Yes, sure. Maybe you can tell your deepest secret to everyone."  
  
"I just tried to kill you but you bested me. That and I hate Draco Malfoy, he's just a," was all she said before stopping to talk. She looked horrified and was panicking. "What have you done to me you bitch," she raged so loud that everyone stopped. Up to then, only those close enough had been following the conversation. That included Draco Malfoy, who looked murderous. That was an ally Pansy loosed when Harry answered her.  
  
"A mild true spell. Can't lie. It's not restricted since it does not force one to speak, just cut lies from going out of you mouth." Harry smirked. "Is you, how did you can him, Honeypoo so horrible that your hate for him is your darkest secret? Isn't that sad." He took a false depressed air, got up and went to breakfast.  
  
The next morning, Harry witnessed how utterly alone Pansy Parkinson found herself. She had aliened her biggest ally and Fortuna Fitzgerald was suddenly at the top of the Slytherin social scale, next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
When he lived those moment as Fortuna, he finally made an alliance with Malfoy. It was purely political but the idea was clear. They would not go against one another. They would help the other stay at the top of the social scale.  
  
In exchange, Draco Malfoy was to tone down the overly racist comments, since they were apolitical. It was not necessary to change his mind but simply not tell it to people who would use it to hurt his social standing. He would help Fortuna join the social elite. Harry, on his side, would not express any political preference and would help Malfoy social standing as much as possible. It was at that time that he told Draco what he told the girls on the train, about foreign witches. It gave thought to Draco who even wrote to his father. At least, it sealed the understanding between Draco and Fortuna.  
  
It was in those moments that Fortuna was glad that Draco Malfoy had stopped his crude courting of her. After that, they slowly began a strange friendship. It was a very special one, because even with him becoming a popular girl, he still hanged out mostly with Millicent and Daphne.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 6: DADA

Title: Double Life  
  
Rated: R content, eventually  
  
Summery: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.  
  
Notes: The story is a WIP usually updated every Monday. Sorry I went over one. I'll try not to do it again. The end of the previous chapter has been rewritten. I included it here. By the way, I hate separating sections with "SSSS", but my asterisks get stripped today for some reasons.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
The next morning, Harry witnessed how utterly alone Pansy Parkinson found herself. She had aliened her biggest ally and Fortuna Fitzgerald was suddenly at the top of the Slytherin social scale, next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
On Fortuna's first Friday, he understood that it was due to an alliance formed between him and Draco. It was purely political but the idea was clear. They would not go against one another. They would help the other stay at the top of the social scale.  
  
In exchange, Draco Malfoy was to tone down the overly racist comments, since they were apolitical. It was not necessary to change his mind but simply not tell it to people who would use it to hurt his social standing. He would help Fortuna join the social elite. Harry, on his side, would not express any political preference and would help Malfoy social standing as much as possible. It was at that time that he told Draco what he told the girls on the train, about foreign witches. It gave thought to Draco who even wrote to his father. At least, it sealed the understanding between Draco and Fortuna.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Chapter 6 – DADA  
  
Saturday was the day where they began their new Defence Against the Dark Arts courses. It reminded Harry that nothing had been said of those in Slytherin, but it did not matter at the moment. All of the sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor were in the transfiguration classroom at the same. It was still early and many students were not happy with professor McGonagall. After all, she chose to give the course all day on a day they were supposed to be free.  
  
Harry thought it could be a good idea, depending on how she was going to present the subject. If she did theory all day, the whole class would sleep, except Hermione. When the teacher finally joined them, it was to express a very similar idea. The solution was easy. During the first hour, they would study dangerous creature. Then they were to do an hour on dangerous plant. The last hour of course before lunch, they would learn about a dangerous spell and how to protect themselves. After lunch, they would study the theory behind defensive spells before doing the last two hours practicing about those defensive spells.  
  
They would work like that each week. Professor McGonagall no-nonsense attitude was very different than anything else they have seen in this class. When she actually got to teach them, Harry found her teaching adequate, but bellow that of professor Lupin. She kept reading notes, showing that she was not at ease with the subject as she was with transfiguration. It was still better than most of their previous teachers.  
  
As the day progressed, Harry found that he was learning a lot, even if professor McGonagall appeared unsure of the subject and keep reading her notes. When they got to the spell casting part of the day, she was far more at ease. All in all, they would learn what they needed.  
  
At the end, she gave homework to all of them that would normally be given in four or five courses. They had four essays to write, one on each subject they saw that day, and then they had to practice the spells they saw. A lot of complain was heard all over the classroom and even Hermione seemed to be panicking. Apparently, it would not fit her studying schedule for the NEWTs. That caused a small quarrel to start between Ron and her and they went out arguing and not looking at Harry, who was not with them.  
  
After the teacher had dismissed them, Harry has gone to find her. He knew that such a course probably demanded a lot of research and even more in her case since she was not at ease with the subject. She already was teaching another subject and she probably would need to add hours to her day to do that research. He did want to offer her help, but he did not want to offend her. Deciding himself, he addressed her.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? Err... That was better than all of our previous teachers, expect maybe professor Lupin. We actually learn what we need to know."  
  
"Thank you, Mister Potter. Do you have something more to say?"  
  
Harry shuffled his feet. "Well, those notes probably takes a lot of research, especially for someone who already teach a course..."  
  
"Mister Potter, I thank you for your consideration, but those notes did not take so much work, since most of the information in them come from professor Lupin notes when he taught during your third year."  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to think for a moment. "Of course, if I need help with the course and I cannot contact Remus, you would be the most natural choice, since you have a natural talent in this course."  
  
Harry was blushing under the praise from his Head of House. "Thank you professor. I was simply thinking about how much work you have."  
  
Harry fled before she could add anything. It made sense, if she was not totally at ease that she would find help from someone who knew the subject well.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
The next day, as Fortuna, he was informed during an early morning mandatory House meeting, that DADA courses would be held on each Friday night and on each Sunday afternoon. They would be given notes to read after the course on Sunday, questions could be asked on Friday before doing a test and they would do the practical part on Sunday. They were encouraged to practice on Saturday, because they would only be allowed to leave when professor Snape was satisfied with them.  
  
The way Snape told them that, they were better be able to perform well enough to get an Outstanding, or they could forget about dinner. They would not be taught it, but they needed to show what they learned weekly.  
  
At that meeting, they were given each a pile of parchment with small characters as thick as two or three good dictionaries. It was at least three thousand pages long and Snape demanded that they studied it for the next week. While all the students were looking at him as if he was crazy, he added about two dozens of books to read during this same week. He had copies of those that he gave and that should not leave the Common Room, so that everyone could read them.  
  
When the students began to protest, Snape only response was that it was easy things they all should know already. If they did not know it all by Friday, when they would be tested, they should be prepared to live continuously in detentions. After that, he merely stormed out of the room. Harry went to find Millicent and Daphne. They all agreed that they were better began to read the parchment monster right then.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
At lunchtime, they were truly panicking. While all they had read that morning were things that they learned in first year, they had only read about four hundred pages. To be sure they would not need to read it all again, they were noting everything they did not know well beside. Harry, since he was playing stupid in DADA, had forty pages of notes. Spying be dammed, he never would be able to pass through Snape crazy teaching. He really thought before that the teacher was going softer on the Slytherins, but he really asked more work of them.  
  
At least, that's what Millicent told him during their lunch break. Apparently, Snape gave more detailed reading to the Slytherins to help them. Except the first years, who where given extra tutorials as a substitute.  
  
Meanwhile, Daphne was far more preoccupied trying to plan how much time they needed to put on this. Since they read an average of eighty pages per hours, they would need another thirty-three hours or so to finish. It would be even longer for Fortuna, since her notes taking was making her reading process slower.  
  
Harry decided to put a stop to Millicent stories about Snape extra lessons by agreeing with her about the fact that Snape was a good Head of House. Then, he put Daphne worry to rest by talking about sleeping only four or five hours a night until they had no more homework. That way, they could do another ten hour that day and twenty tomorrow. If they tried to speed up the process, they could have finished. They could use Monday morning to finalize their homework that were due that day and read some of the books after the courses. They could probably read three or four books that way since they seemed to be around two hundred pages each. Then they would need to do the same on Tuesday.  
  
They both looked at him as if he was crazy. It was true that he would have a normal day between each of these maddening days, but it still could be done. He decided to add that working during lunch and dinnertime would gain them even more time to work on their other homework. That said they all began eating as quickly as possible. Some other Slytherins students were already doing so and others, after hearing Fortuna's reasoning began to eat as hastily.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Sunday morning, Harry began by doing some homework in the Slytherin Common Room with his friends before going to take his shower. When he got out of it, in Gryffindor's territory, it was only to go back to sleep immediately. He was the last one to wake up when Ron came to tell him it was lunchtime.  
  
It was really strange, there. It was as if all the Slytherins, fifth years and older, were trying to eat their whole lunch in five minutes flat. Many were eating and reading a huge bunch of papers at the same time. Halfway through the meal, none of them were sitting there anymore.  
  
Because of Hermione's nagging, Harry, Ron and her went back to do some homework in the library. Already, Harry was up to date, if he forgot about the essays for DADA. During that afternoon, he managed to do two of them.  
  
After a dinner were the whole school seem transfixed by the strange behaviour demonstrated at the Slytherins' table, they went back to do at least another essay. That seemed to particularly disgust Ron.  
  
"There should be a law against that. I've already written 'two' of those today."  
  
Hermione kept rolling her eyes at him and telling him to stop that, but Ron ended up going back to the Common Room. Hermione was surprised when Harry stayed, but quite pleased that 'someone' was taking his or her studies seriously.  
  
Harry took great care in going to sleep early that night, because he knew what was waiting for him the next morning.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
It was decided. Snape was crazy. Every Slytherins agreed. Even the lower years were tired that the fifth, sixth and seventh years were always studying and had very little patience. After switching back to being Fortuna, Harry went back to his study session. Many blinked at him, since he suddenly appeared reposed, but they decided that it was the effect of his shower. Only a couple of the student went to the Great Hall, and it was only to get a muffin for them and their friends. In Harry's little study group, it was Daphne that went, because she was the most advanced one.  
  
Harry felt a little guilty when he received his muffin. He was after all one of the most advanced students in the group and if it was not that he was downplaying his abilities, he would be farther in the reading.  
  
At lunchtime, they had read around a thousand and eight hundred pages, with notes taken on them. At midnight, they were not finished yet, still having some five hundred pages to read. They went to bed feeling quite depressed.  
  
By Friday, they had read all the pages and the twenty-three books. They all were exhausted, even Harry. That day, Millicent, Daphne and Harry reread their notes as much as they could. Harry had around seven hundred and three pages, or so said a second year that was convinced he was the one with the more notes and wanted to prove to his friends that he had won their bet.  
  
When they receive the test they had to complete, it was to discover it was a multi-choice that covered around fifty pages. It took students between two and five hours to complete. It covered, like the readings, everything from first year to forth year.  
  
As if to spite them, when they gave back the test, Snape corrected them immediately with an instantaneous spell. He congratulated everyone with three or less mistakes and gave a week detention per mistake to the others. Harry was happy when he got no mistake. He was not alone in that, since all had taken their professor threat rather seriously. They were given a long list of spell they had to practice for Sunday, but practicing three dozens of spells they already knew was not a problem for most of them.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Saturday morning came far too quickly after that test the day before. The only person awake in the dormitory, Harry went to take his shower. When he got to the Gryffindor's area, he prepared himself for McGonagall DADA course.  
  
At lunch, it was a sigh to behold. Everyone had gotten used to the strange illness that made all Slytherins study constantly and seeing them acting differently was a shock. They were not even acting like before. It was as if some kind of demon had taken hold of them and was making them act completely crazy. Here, some were having a cheerful food fight. There, some were conversing merrily at the top of their lung. As some Ravenclaw remarked, they were acting like Gryffindors on crack. Obviously, that same Ravenclaw ended up having to explain what crack was.  
  
The rest of the DADA course went well. After that, it was the Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice, which when well with the new captain, Katie Bell. The trials were the next day and the pitch was already booked.  
  
Back in the Common Room, he almost immediately announced that he was going to bed. That caused both Hermione and Ron to fret.  
  
"But Harry, you're always tired and you keep sleeping hours and hours. Are you sure that you don't need to go to the infirmary?"  
  
That was Hermione. She was right, as always. With the information she had, he should go to the infirmary. It was just that he was better informed than her and could not tell her. The ruse would be to trick her into waiting long enough so he could sleep and tell her it was not necessary.  
  
"Herm, I'm just sleepy. I didn't sleep well at the Dursley and now that my body understand it's not there anymore, I just catch up on sleep. That's all."  
  
Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, but let it go while Ron accepted his excuse. He went to bed and was quickly asleep.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Draco demanded that she practice her spells with him.  
  
"Come on, Fortuna! Three to practice spells? You will just loose time. That way, there is two groups of two and that's what the more efficient. It's not like they are complicated spells!"  
  
Millicent added her opinion. "That's true. Maybe this once you should go with him."  
  
That comment made Daphne giggle a little. "Maybe you can get to know each other, if you understand me," she told Fortuna just loud enough for only her and Millicent to hear.  
  
Seeing Millicent giggle was a new and scary thing for Harry. He glared at both girls in turn, while talking to Draco.  
  
"Why not. It is a good point. That way, we can gat rid of it and do all of those pilling homework before professor Snape give us more."  
  
Millicent groaned and hid her face against the table. She said something, but it was inaudible. Daphne was rolling her eyes. Draco tensed and began muttering about girls being impossible.  
  
"'Tuna, there is two things that never should have been said in that. Don't mention more homework. If Snape do that again, there will be a mutiny. Also, if a boy wants to study with you, he wants to get to know you. You don't get rid of it so you can study with someone else," Daphne yelled at her. That got the attention of half the table.  
  
Harry blinked at her. "I'm not a fish." That caused some snicker around them. "Really, I'm not. It's just so... undignified." Daphne eyes got the size of saucers as she began to splutter in indignation.  
  
Millicent was back to eating breakfast already. She added an "I agree" before continuing to butter her toast. Draco was more occupied looking at the two girls while following the entertaining discussion.  
  
Daphne, at length, began to speak with more than a list of expletives. "You... I can't believe you! One of the cutest guys of the school flirt with you and you dismiss him before you can even get to know him enough to decide if he's snogging worthy! You... "  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the scene Daphne was making. "Tell you what. Go find Madam Pomfrey for a Calming Potion and then go practice spells with Millie. We'll meet each others here at lunch."  
  
He grabbed Draco by the wrist and left the table. They went to the Common Room, in which they found a small place in a corner were they could practice without being distracted. They finished just before lunch, having worked hard so that each spell was at Outstanding level. It was kind of nice to have worked with Draco. Particularly when he was not 'Harry'. Going to the Great Hall, they began to banter about Daphne reaction that morning.  
  
"She'll try to have you admit that I molested you or something. Then she'll get you to say you liked it and that you're now my girlfriend," Draco told him.  
  
"Maybe. But anyway, if Daphne is unsuitable because she can't prove she has no Muggle ancestry for more than three generations, then so I am. Unsuitable, I mean."  
  
"Interesting. Half-blood, I suppose?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry looked at him and hesitated. This was Malfoy, the boy who always called Hermione 'The Mudblood'. Would he do something like call her 'The Half-blood'?  
  
"Yes, I am," he finally decided to admit. With the name Fitzgerald, she could have pretended to be a descendant of Gerald de Normandie, one of the Norman invaders that installed themselves in Ireland before being assimilated. That adventurer was a pureblood oddball that joined the Muggle invaders before taking his whole family with him. His descendants were known to prefer choosing their wives from the cultural elite of Normandy and of England. They were all oddballs and no one would question her origin. That's why that family name was chosen. Now, Draco was going to believe he descended from that family, but have a Muggle mother. It would put himself bellow 'Harry Potter' because the Potter could trace their blood farther and are of a better social standing.  
  
He tensed until Draco reacted. All the reaction was an "Oh, well" as they passed the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Sitting next to Millicent, Harry encouraged Draco to sit next to her. From beside the other girl, Daphne began to interrogate them.  
  
"So, did you snog?"  
  
Harry smirked at her. "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco decided to get into the conversation. "She's an half-blood. She may be good enough for someone of your standing, but me? Ha."  
  
"Thanks Draco, announce my whole lineage to all and sundry" Harry told him dryly.  
  
Draco looked falsely shocked, before saying, "Ok, then" and getting up, as if to announce loudly to everyone.  
  
Millicent snorted. "She was being sarcastic, you tit."  
  
Draco was playing being offended by her comment. He even tried to friendly slap her from where he was. Harry simply ate and let them have at it around him, imperturbable as is nothing was happening. When they receded, he bent to speak with Daphne.  
  
"So, what do we need to do this afternoon? I have one essay for Charms, which we all have. Then I have some problems to resolve for Arithmancy, without Millicent. Another essay for Potions, again for all of us. Also, I have some Runes exercises that I can do with Draco. Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yes, that reading for Muggle Studies. Without Draco. And Draco, Millie and me have an essay for Transfiguration and another one for Herbology."  
  
Harry thought this over. "We could do the Potions and Charms essays this afternoon all together, then split into two groups in the evening."  
  
Draco smiled a happy smile that Harry had never seen on the other boy's face. In a way, it was kind of spooky. "I claim Fortuna."  
  
"... As a study partner for this evening. Remember, I'm an half-blood," Harry added hastily.  
  
"Don't panic. That's what I meant. Shee, never seen a girl so not interested in me."  
  
Millicent rolled her eyes. "Ego much, Draco. I've never wanted you."  
  
Draco slapped her on the back of the head. "You better, you dim-wit. I'm your second cousin."  
  
Both Daphne and Millicent were laughing at the blond boy now. Harry snorted. "Really. So there is no tragic love forbidden by the rest of the family for the good of your descendants?"  
  
All around them, the other Slytherins were decompressing after the study time from hell. It was sure that they still had homework, but it was more relaxed. A few students sitting some places away were loudly talking about how they had no more homework to do. Those were the four sixth years that did not take DADA. Exasperated at them, the seventh years quickly covered Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Zabini in food. Contrarily to what would have usually happened, the fight soon became playful.  
  
Draco shortly decided that they were better go if they did not want to be covered in food. Back in the Common Room, they sat down close to the fire to do their essay. Having already done one, Harry completed the Charms one in record time. It was different enough from his other one not to be recognized, but nothing more. While the others were finishing, Harry did the Muggle Studies reading. Then, they all did the Potions essay.  
  
They were finished a good hour before dinner, so they decided to do the Herbology essay. Since 'Fortuna' did not have to do that essay, Harry napped beside his friend in the Common Room. Evidently, they did not wake him up gently. It actually involved Draco yelling "Wake up" right by his hear just before the two girls began to sing something about being late after forgetting to set a spell that would have woke them up.  
  
It was apparently a well-known Wizarding song, since some others were following their lead. Bemused, Harry followed them to the Great Hall. In the evening, they were all able to finish all of their works. They even had a little bit of time to revise their essays, which was a good thing because they had been done so quickly that they were slightly bellow par.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
The next day, Harry was able to finish all of his own homework before the Quidditch trials. A small second year named Martin Garten was the best of the new chaser. Other than that, Ginny had no problem making the team. Most of those who tried were so horrible that it was humiliating. A third year even felt off his broom after taking a turn too fast.  
  
In the evening, he spoke to Hermione and Ron about the DA. With them all having different but competent teachers, Harry thought that it would be more useful to transform the DA in a duelling club. Different teachers had different strengths. That way, they will be able to learn without simply pre-empting their DADA courses. Hermione agreed while Ron seemed to think that they could let it go. At that, Harry pointed out that they would probably meet every two weeks or something.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Sunday as Fortuna was something interesting. Having time on their hands, their small study group reworked their essays even more. It was leisurely done, mostly to remove the biggest mistake and add the forgotten ideas.  
  
The afternoon was stressing. They went to Snape by year group and were to team two by two. Each partner on Snape signal did each spell twice. When one missed, they were marked as having to stay. Looking at the proceeding with the fifth years, the older students were not reassured. Each not completely perfect spell made Snape tells the students concerned to stay behind at the end. At the end of the thirty spells, half an hour later, the students that were done were asked to do the seven reminding spells on the creature that Snape had brought with him. There was a Boggart and other such creatures that Remus had brought in third year. The process was repeated immediately with the sixth years. Both Harry and Draco, paired together, did all of them right, but Millicent missed on the last one.  
  
Daphne joined the pair when they left the Common Room. They left Millicent behind because she would be asked to do the spells again. Before they went out, they were given a list of five books to read and about tree hundred pages to study. With just the right quantities of homework, they could begin to settle in a routine. Millicent, Daphne and Fortuna usually hang out together and were almost always joined by Draco when it was time to do homework. Apparently, Greg and Vincent were not really good study partner.  
  
Harry, too, was settling in a routine of his own. It had a lot less homework and a lot more Quidditch, but he was with his old friends Ron and Hermione. Still, it was not long before Harry discovered something that had been forgotten. His Time-Turner quickly began wearing him down.  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT: Problems of Time-Turner and of Gender 


	8. Chapter 7 – Problems of TimeTurner and ...

Title: Double Life

Rated: R content, eventually

Summary: Harry wake up one morning after fifth year with an unpleasant surprise. He may not be a Metamorphmagus, but he will be able to spy in Slytherin without them knowing who he is.

Notes: Update when I can, meaning not often for the whole year. I should finish my thesis in June and be able to write more often in the summer.

azereath : It is possible that Malfoy will continue to flirt with Fortuna. I'm just not saying.

kokaina : I've thought the same about others stories before, so I'm not letting it stop me. As for the chapter length, I will continue trying to make then longer, but I find it hard.

Chapter 7 – Problems of Time-Turner and of Gender

It was already Halloween day. At least, that's what Ron and Hermione seemed to think. Harry was far more of the opinion that it was 'finally' Halloween. While two month had passed for his friends, four had passed for him. He was tired of school, so tired. He wanted it to be already Christmas time. Moreover, he felt strange, a little bit spread too thinly, as strange as it sound. In other words, he really was due for some vacation and he was feeling like his life energy was going away at a double rate. That exact idea stopped him in his track. He remembers reading something that summer about it in a book about Time-Turner. Professor Dumbledore had made him read it so that he would know what he was signing up for.

It was going to have to wait, since he was now suppose to get in class. He had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs that morning. He ended up sitting with Justin Finch-Fletchley because Ron and Hermione were too busy bickering to do anything else. He had already exploded at them, but that just made them concerned about him. For the first time in his life, he surprised himself by thinking something about those "bleeding Gryffindors".

That was another part of another problem. He called it the Gender Problem, but it was mostly a wrong name. It was about the mixing of his two lives. He was a boy, that much was clear to him, even when he posed as Fortuna. He was still comfortable in his other live despite this, because he was half Slytherin. He had ambition as much as Percy, yet he was not ready to do absolutely anything to accomplish what he wanted. He wanted to win or be the best without cheating. If not, it would have no value. This made him part Gryffindor, even more so with what Hermione called his 'saving people thing'.

When he was in the Slytherin Common Room, people did not keep asking him if he was fine ten times a day. They did not get overly offended if he told them he wanted a little bit of alone time. But here, in the Gryffindor's Common Room, he could not get a second of peace. If he told Hermione to leave him alone in a half-decent way, she would throw a fit about him being 'rude'. If Ron came to him and he was distracted, he got asked each ten minutes if he was well.

He was so distracted that he got a frustrated look from Hermione with a not so quiet sigh from Justin, so he concentrated on what they were learning. With chance, he would be able to analyse it in a more organized fashion during lunchtime, if he went to the kitchen alone.

Finally able to think, Harry was sitting in the kitchen with a far too big meal. He had assured Dobby and the other House-Elves that he only wanted a small lunch and time alone. He began listing the problems.

First, he needed to read about that tiredness thing. That was the Time-Turner problem. Then, he had problem separating Fortuna and Harry's live. After that, he still was not really comfortable being a girl. Over all that, he was now forced to admit that he was as much a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. Finally, Ron and Hermione were being annoying beyond believe. Those seemed to be all of his problems. After that, life could be good.

The first problem could not be resolved like that. He would need to do the Ravenclaw thing and research.

As for the last problem, the solution seemed evident pretty quickly. He only had to fix them up. Then, at least they would stop bickering long enough to snog. Plus, they would want time alone with each other. Harry was not afraid that they would forget him, since he knew things had to change. They needed to begin looking for love to fund a family one day or the other. If that would not happen, he would simply become crazy under so much attention from his friends.

After that, if he accept that he is as much of a Slytherin than he is a Gryffindor, it would be easier for him to be himself. If his character were more equal, it would not look strange to his friends. What was the problem now was that they were used to him trying to be the best Gryffindor possible. Now he was trying to be an equilibrated mix between the two Houses, since he truly had qualities of both Houses. Having tried to be a good Gryffindor for so long had debalanced his character. The proof was how much Fortuna was known for her sarcasm. It was not something he was known for as Harry, but he always had used it. After all, most of the comments he had said to his cousin were mocking. His cousin was just too stupid to understand them. So the solution here was accepting his own dual nature and letting people get used to him with time.

As for the being a girl problem, Harry could not find any solution. Merlin, he was male! He hated most of his girl-self clothes that were all so girly and better fashioned than his boy's one. He hated being referred to as 'she'. He hated how boys suddenly treated him so differently. He was not made of porcelain, yet they treated him as such. He hated that many object were too heavy for him to lift, even if he had more flexibility. He hated having to be more 'lady like', more 'proper'. He hated even more that he was marked as to much of a girl to even talk about Quidditch. After all, he was just a girl. He hated having to sit down to pee. He hated using ten thousand different hair care products each morning so that his hair behaved. But over it all, he loathed periods. He could escape them by staying male during it; if it was not that he needed to be there in the donjons. That thing hurt and was messy. He never, never wanted to live it again.

Still, there was one last problem, about separating his two lives. That one was simple. He simply had to continue turning around to tell something to Draco during Care of Magical Creature, only to find Ron there, instead. He would carry on turning to tell something to Hermione in Runes, but finding that she was on the other side of the room, ignoring the Slytherins.

There was no course during the afternoon because people wanted to prepare for the fest. The younger years could care less, but the sixth and seventh years girls seem to find the occasion perfect to impress boyfriends and crushes. It was the perfect moment to research about Gendermagi. Since he did not want to be found looking at those books, so he went to the Room of Requirement. He found there a small room with a desk covered with books. All were on Gendermagi or Magi in general.

He discovered that Magi were a lot more than just Animagi, Metamorphmagi and Gendermagi. It was possible to be only one of those. The only one that could be learned and that was not an inborn ability was the Animagi. Were-creatures like the werewolf were considered Weremagi and could not become Animagi, even if theirs was not really inborn because it was a genetic illness. There even was Morphmagi, who could change only one of their features, like Tonks could do if she wanted.

Another book explained a lot more about Gendermagi themselves. It showed that all human have a body of one or the other gender, while their spirit gender could be more easily described as a percentage. Most people were about 80 their own gender. Sometime, people had the contrary. Those were transsexuals. That particular problem was impossible with Gendermagi, since they could already change gender while a foetus. Hence, they would become the right gender before birth. Also, Gendermagi was hereditary, but it developed only in body whose spirit was less than 75 of a gender. The others were only carrier of the gene, and they were not Gendermagi.

There was even a section on the families that had carried the gene. The Rosiers had some, but none of the living one was a Gendermagi. The McKinnon frequently had, but Voldemort had exterminated the line. The Bones had outbreed the gene back in the 14th century, while the Potter had outbreed it in the 17th century. Some family acquired the gene from marrying into family that carried it, but it was difficult to follow the exact apparition of it, because it was often kept secret. Sometime, families that were thought to have outbreed the gene produced a Gendermagi. The explanation in easy, since those who are 80 and more of the right gender cannot become Gendermagi, even if they carry the gene.

That last book had explained more about what he was than Harry even wanted to know. Still, it made him want to look further into the Potters' family history. That was something that he could do later, when he felt like it. It also contained an easy spell to determinate the gender percentage of the spirit. Just for fun, or so Harry tried to tell himself, he did the spell. It showed that his spirit was 75 male. All in all, from what he read, it made him a normal average boy. He would never be completely at ease as a girl, because he will always think like a boy.

Satisfied to be confirmed in his rightful gender, he got out of the room. He wanted to research that Time-Turner thing and he had a library that did the research for the book itself. Plus, it would look really strange if he was in the library doing something that was not homework without being nagged by Hermione.

Entering the room again, he found the same small room with the same desk; only it now had a sole book already opened on it. Harry read the long chapter that began on the page where the tome was open.

It was explaining the highly complex system of the Time-Turner. Apparently, the strain of doing every day twice was mostly due to the energy pull being twice as strong on his aura. The aura did not go back in time, ever. Without aura, you die. That meant that each time someone used a Time-Turner, one aura was used for the 'two' persons. The drain of the aura was something that was harder one some then on other.

From all the examples and explanations in the text, Harry understood that this was exactly what had driven Hermione completely crazy back in third year. She had the will to study night and day, but her aura could not sustain two bodies, even part time. His own aura could, but breaks would be necessary, probably each two month at least. With the addition of Christmas and summer vacations, it would be enough for him.

Looking at the time, Harry found that he was actually late for the fest. Deciding not to go, he went back to the Common Room where he settled to brainstorm about how to fix Ron and Hermione up. All his ideas were pretty cliché, but entertaining. Imagining what would happens if someone locked his friends in a room, he felt asleep.

He woke up later, after dreaming of a locked bickering couple. He woke up so suddenly that he looked quickly around; just to be sure they did not see him. Instead, he was confronted to a flock of crying girls. When they saw him, they all began crying harder. Lavender broke with the group, clasping the boy in her arms as tight as she could.

"It's so horrible, Merlin, poor Ron," she whimpered in his ears.

Feeling dread filling him, Harry began to question Lavender, but nothing she said was understandable anymore, since she was back to howling, sobbing and blubbering with the other girls.

"Ron's in the infirmary. He suddenly felt in his plate. They let Hermione follow, so maybe they would tell you more," said a solemn voice. Turning around, Harry discovered that it was Dean, with a ghostlike Ginny beside him. She had no apparent reaction, not even when her boyfriend began to direct her to a sofa.

Unfreezing, Harry took of for the infirmary. He got there in a record time, only to find the door closed and Hermione sitting beside it, crying softly.

Still dreading the state Ron could be in, Harry knew it was not the time to ask. His time as a girl had showed him that sometime diplomacy was necessary. It also showed him when physical comfort was required and how to do so. Trying to concentrate on the girl he could help, he sat down next to her and embraced her. With her head on his shoulder, Harry began to talk steadily to her. He knew that she had not recognized him nor she was not listening to him, but his voice would help her to calm down.

Time passed slowly before she felt asleep in his arms. He tried to go to sleep too, but was far too nervous and without Hermione exhaustion.

Finally, after far too long, the door opened. Through it came Snape and Dumbledore.

"Professor? Can I ask what happened? How is Ron?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him while he answered the question. "The important, my boy, is that no one is in danger anymore. However, I think it would be time for you to take a shower."

Snape appeared completely bewildered by the change of subject. For a man that usually hid his emotion so well, it was easy to read his thought on his face. He was clearly convinced that the Headmaster had finally lost it. But when Harry looked at the time, he understood the subtle message: he now needed to be Fortuna, or his other friends would be looking for him. Then, and only then, he would be able to see Ron. For now, he could only trust Dumbledore that his friend was not in danger. Getting up, he quickly took his leaves and ran to his shower.

The day as Fortuna was harder than he thought was possible. They had a lot of homework that needed to be done, because their Head of House had drilled them all in Potions during the week. Apparently, the Slytherins were better because professor Snape actually taught them when they were not to a level that was deemed acceptable by him. As Harry could have guessed after the DADA courses, Snape was awfully demanding of his little snakes, even if he always indulged them in public. House problems were to be kept inside the House, after all.

Yet, it was difficult for Harry to concentrate on his work when a friend condition was unknown. He did not even know what had happened, only that it looked like a poisoning. After an eternity, it was finally time for the fest. His friends had not questioned him, but it was apparent that Daphne and Draco were dying to.

They were eating in the hall, sneering at the absence of the Parkinson girl. Harry did not know when it would happens, but he could not stop himself from spying on Ron from his place. He could see his friend eating his own pumpkin soup eagerly. Knowing that if he looked too much at Ron, it would be suspicious, he decided to tell the others about his own absence. It would explain why he was looking that was.

"Look who's not there. Potter is as absent as that bitch. Maybe they are together somewhere doing Merlin know what."

Draco snorted, "Dear, Potter may be a twit, but even he would not get close to someone like Parkinson."

Harry smirked. Sometimes, it was just too easy. "Is that why 'you' befriended her?"

Looking back at the Gryffindor's table, he saw Ron finishing his own sausages and eying those in the plate of his absent friend. Harry could not help snickering at how Ron verified that Hermione was otherwise occupied before steeling the sausages. It left an empty spot in the plate, which would fool no one. He ate one of them before Hermione saw what had happened and began berating him until he put the sausages back on their original plate.

While the Gryffindors were busy laughing at Ron's misfortune, Harry and his Slytherins friends were sneering at how piggish Ron was acting and at how be was being treated like a small child by Hermione.

"Granger have no style, but you have to admit that there is nothing as entertaining as her berating the poor Weasel." Draco comment attired the attention of other housemates sitting close to them. In no time, the whole Slytherin table was observing the floorshow. While Hermione appeared to sign before returning to her previous conversation with Ginny, Ron pouted and played with his food for a while before eating again. This time, he ate only the steamed vegetables already on his own plate and added only from the serving dishes in the middle of the table. There was a lot of vegetables, probably to balance the many sweets the students would eat after dinner Ron seem to greatly regret not being allowed to eat the sausages.

After making sure that Hermione was again otherwise occupied, Ron stole a single sausage, which left a less apparent empty spot. All the Slytherins were watching, waiting for the girl to berate Ron again. The Ravenclaws remarked their attention to the Gryffindor's table and both tables were riveted. Only, Hermione never saw the thief. Ron ate the sausage and was extending himself to steal another one when he felt face first in his plate.

At first, nothing happened. Then, panic began to roll over all the students while Dumbledore already was calling for calmness. Sending everyone to their common room, he then joined Madam Pomfrey who was already taking care of Ron.

Fortuna followed Draco, Millicent and Daphne out. The ambiance in the common room was very strange that night. Everybody was doing as if what happened was nor good nor bad, because reacting to what seem like an attempt poisoning on Ronald Weasley was reacting to the poisoning of a prominent figure of the light side. Harry paid particular attention to the group surrounding Pansy Parkinson, since it was unusual to see her with someone. The group was composed in majority with children of Death Eater and they all seem to be trying to hide their joy. On the other side of the room, there was a seventh year girl doing homework with a slight sniffing problem. All was noted for future reference, including the fifteen minutes Draco went to join the Death Eater Junior group, as Harry named them. It also included the small conversation he overheard between Daphne and Millicent about how horrible it was. Before sleep, he even made a complete list of the three upper years students and what they did that night.

After all, he was here to spy, not have fun or be able to follow more courses.

To be continued…


End file.
